


Soft

by seliaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seliaeden/pseuds/seliaeden
Summary: Just sleepy Gin and Toshi petting his lazy perm’s perm lol
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Soft

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/50048772886/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Just sleepy Gin and Toshi petting his lazy perm’s perm lol


End file.
